


Initial D X Reader - The Loose Ends

by NVale



Series: (Name) Drives The Eight-Six [3]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, F/M, Love Triangles, Reader is Takumi's Twin sister, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Third Stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NVale/pseuds/NVale
Summary: (Name) Fujiwara is only months away from graduation when suddenly Ryosuke and Keisuke Takahashi ask her if she wants to join in on their expedition team come springtime. What is (Name) to do? Well first, she needs to tie up her loose ends with people that she met. Second, she has to consider what she, herself wants and hope that she makes the best decision.
Relationships: Keisuke Takahashi X Reader, Ryosuke Takahashi X Reader
Series: (Name) Drives The Eight-Six [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769734
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hiya darlings~ I'm so happy that you guys came back for the third book of my Initial D series!!! Really, thank you for the loads of support that you have given me and I hope that you guys enjoy this book as much as you enjoyed the others!!

This book will probably be the shortest one out of all because as you already know, the third stage was a movie, a less than two-hour movie I may add. So this book will be incredibly short but as always, all of you can request bonus scenes if you want. 

I want to make the book enjoyable for all of you and I know it can be a little bland when I'm really only following the storyline. Plus, I'm only one person so I have a hard time being creative enough to think of a scene for (Name) and one of the characters. So, if you guys think of any scenes for this stage or any of the other stages, please let me know!!!

Regarding some info: 

  * Keisuke and Ryosuke are the only love interests that the Reader has. Sorry, As much as I wanted to add Yuki I had a hard time adding him in the later chapters. Also, I got some questions on how the romance will work so I'll give you a quick rundown. Both Keisuke and Ryosuke will be having a separate ending each! One for Keisuke and one for Ryosuke and the two endings will differ greatly from each other.
  * Like I mentioned before this will be probably the shortest book of the series because the content on this season was so little. Like 30 pages...Sorry, but please if you have any requests let me know!! It's 7 chapters and I hate it. 



I hope you guys enjoy and please don't hesitate to comment, I love to hear your thoughts!!!!


	2. Ryosuke's Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Graduation is coming closer (Name) is asked to meet both the Takashi brothers and they ask her the question of a lifetime.

Months have passed since the last race with Akiyama, winter has come and gone, our birthday as well, and now graduation was just upon us. I managed to catch up with the rest of my classmates even with my accident and was facing the difficult choice of going to college or not. My teacher was angry with me because I was taking too long, that and they wanted me to go to college.

But after everything that happened, I wasn’t too sure what I wanted.

My phone vibrated on the table at the café I was waiting at, a message from Takumi from working saying that Kazumi had come back and she and Itsuki went on a drive together. I hope he’ll manage to say what he wants to say to her, I heard about how he wasn’t the last time.

I took the day off today because I was being called from an important meeting with a famous pair of brothers about something. I placed down my phone when I finally saw them, “Good morning.” I greeted them with a smile as Ryosuke Takahashi and Keisuke Takahashi both sat across from me.

“Good morning.” Ryosuke said, he seemed more awake than his brother but both of them looked so serious.

“Yeah, morning.” Keisuke doesn’t seem all that awake yet but I guess it was pretty early and all.

“So, Fujiwara. You’re nearing graduation, correct?” Ryosuke asked and I was startled just slightly by the sudden question.

“Uh, yes, this coming spring.” I said, unsure what he wanted.

“And you’ll be graduating?” Keisuke asked looking up at the scar I gained when my head slammed into the wheel, “After the crash and all?”

I nodded my head, “Yes, I was able to turn in my work in time and I passed my class with enough credits, thankfully.”

I could remember the struggle I had been trying to recover. The work was never-ending and this year was the worst out of all the other years I have gone through. I went from being one of the best students to barely able to pass through my classes.

“Any thoughts for the future. Going to university or something the like?” Ryosuke asked and I felt my face slip to form a small frown.

“I was considering taking a year off before deciding. I struggled to pass my classes this year and I don’t think I could keep up with the work ethics in university.” I said truthfully.

My father was not pushing me either, I know it’s because I managed to survive my accident and he’s told me plenty of times that he won’t force me to go to college.

“My boss has already offered me a full-time position at the gas station. I was planning on working as their second main mechanic.”

That’s when I noticed the sudden shift that Ryosuke had, what were all these questions for?

“How about considering joining am out-of-prefecture expeditionary team?” He asked and my eyes widened.

“An out-of-prefecture expeditionary team?” I parroted him.

“Yes.” He pressed his chin on his hands as he leaned closer, “I’m gathering a small number of highly skilled drivers from this area…visit mountain passes outside the prefecture and challenge the locals. Rewrite their course records, leave a legend behind and disband. Unfortunately, I don’t have much time left. I think my limit is one year. I want to see the end of the game before then. But let me come right to the point. I need your technique. Would you join our expeditionary team as a driver?”

“Wha…M-Me?” I asked baffled at the proposition that he just laid on the table.

“You’re the one who stopped my brother’s consecutive win record. So of course, it’s you.” Keisuke said bluntly as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

“Of course, this is my game…but if you cooperate, I think I can make it rewarding for you.” Ryosuke added.

“Rewarding?” 

“You have an amazing talent with your driving, sense, and your ability to read racers based on just slight movements and changes on their own vehicles. Alongside with knowing how to fix a car properly and easily and your ability to make a plan at the moment while your drive is remarkable. You and I are quite similar in that regard and for that, I would be happy to teach you all that I know about racing. You are the perfect example of my sound theory and for everything to come together it’s best to learn it in a racing environment. Let’s do it together.” Ryosuke proposed and I was at a complete loss of words.

I stared at them quite blankly unsure what to even say, what could I say? This is all so sudden I…

“You don’t have to answer now...but think about it.” Keisuke said and I blinked as I began to focus once more.

“I, uh, yeah, um…okay.” I struggled to even convey the proper ability to speak, that’s a big thing to think about.

“We’re looking forward to an affirmative answer from you.” Ryosuke said as he stood up and Keisuke followed in suit. I watched them both leave as I sat in the table now feeling more conflicted than ever.

* * *

“You were invited to join a new team?!” Itsuki shouted.

“Formed by Ryosuke Takahashi?!” Iketani parroted.

I was standing in my uniform along with all my co-workers and Kenji as I explained to them what my meeting with Ryosuke and Keisuke had been.

I nodded my head, “He said it’s a special expeditionary team to race outside the prefecture…which’ll only last for a year.”

Itsuki, Kenji, and Iketani were practically shaking in their spots.

“C-C-COOL!” Itsuki shouted.

“(Name), that’s a chance of a lifetime!” Iketani agreed.

“It’s ginormous news!” Kenji said.

“Sis, what do you think?” Takumi asked as he placed an arm around my shoulder.

“I’m still thinking about it.” I told them honestly, but I gasped when my collar was grabbed and Itsuki was shouting in my face

“What’s there to think about?!”

“Hold it, Itsuki.” The boss said and Itsuki was removed from my face, “Go on, (Name). You can speak your mind with us.” He gave me a reassuring smile that I returned.

“It’s just that, since this whole thing had happened it’s only been less than a year. To be honest, I never cared much about racing like you guys, that doesn’t mean that I didn’t enjoy it. But my passion lies in cars, I love fixing them, I love working with them, racing was just an added bonus to that. I don’t think I deserve to be on that team for that reason alone.”

“(Name).” The boss placed his hand on my shoulder, “You are the most deserving person that I know to be on that team.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Take your time thinking, alright. You still have a while till you have to make your decision.” Iketani nodded.

“If I wanted to join the team, I feel like there’s still some things I still need to do.” I said I was recalling my accident with the Sudo’s race.

“Come on, sis. Let’s go home and tell dad, okay?” Takumi asked and I nodded. Our shifts were about to end either way. So, we quickly changed and started walking home leaving the others at the gas station.

“You know…as much as I’m happy for her. (Name) is the hero of Akina. Don’t you feel like the Red Suns are taking her away?” Kenji asked.

“I support the idea of (Name) going even further. I want her to improve even more. I think it’s acceptable if we think of it as letting Ryosuke Takahashi train (Name) for a year.” Iketani said.

“Yes, I agree. (Name)'s passion for car needs couldn’t just be satisfied in Akina. I’m sure that it’d be a great idea.” The boss said

* * *

Takumi and I arrived home where I spent talking to dad.

“Sweetheart just do what you think you’ll enjoy most. I’m sure that I can tend to the shop until you return.” Dad said and I smiled. Takumi would be going to work both with dad and his spot at the gas station. He’s sure that he’ll be going to university next year.

I went outside to take some air and I stared at the Eight-Six I couldn’t help but be reminded of when I raced with Sudo, and then I remembered the crash. I gasped as I remembered the horrible incident before I placed my hand on the hood of my car.

My hand reached to my pocket where I pulled out my phone and dialed Ryosuke’s number. It rang once before he picked up, “Hello?”

I looked up at the sky hoping that I didn’t interrupt their dinner or something.

“Ah, hey, Ryosuke.” I wasn’t really sure how to ask him this.

“Oh, Fujiwara?” He asked sounding mildly surprised.

“Sorry, I hope I didn’t interrupt something, but I have a question. It’s nothing about what we talked about the last time but it’s not entirely unrelated…but I want to know something. The Emperor’s team leader, Sudo.”

“Sudo Kyoichi?” He asked.

“Yes, do you…Do you know where I can find him?” I asked.

“Sudo is an old acquaintance…so I know how to reach him whenever I want.” He spoke easily.

“I…I want to race with him whenever another chance comes.” I said truthfully.

“I see. Where are you going to race?” He asked.

“On his home ground.” I said without a beat.

“Sudo’s home course is the Iroha Slopes in Nikko.” He said before his tone shifted, “He’s extremely tough to beat on his home course.”

“Yes, I understand. Thank you so much for your time.” I said before hanging up.

I instantly got the keys and started the Eight-Six driving to Nikko. I hoped my dad or Takumi wouldn’t be too upset with me. But I needed to do this.

Finally arriving at the place I was in awe at the different type of course it was compared to the others I raced on. I drove down the road, there were so many corners though, I’ve never seen anything like it.

(So, this is the Iroha Slopes…I thought it was strange because there were two roads with the same name on the map…but now that I’m here, I understand. Each up and down lane is one way, and they’re separated. I didn’t know of a road like this.)

I kept drifting through the corners at an easy pace trying to get used to the road but I was amazed.

(This downhill is incredible.) I made it down the mountain and then instantly went up to the top of the mountain.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

(She has a strong fighting instinct despite her attitude. I like the idea of visiting the enemy’s territory.) Ryosuke thought as he looked down at his computer, looking at the information that he had gathered from the girl’s Eight-Six.

(She definitely has racing blood in her veins and even though she’s so well, she’s still growing, adapting, everything about her is remarkable. I’ve never thought I would meet someone like her and yet here we are.)

There was a knock on his door, “Brother, are you in?” Keisuke asked.

“Keisuke? What’s up?” Ryosuke asked not looking away from his laptop.

“I was informed that Akina’s Eight-Six was headed for the Iroha Slopes.” Keisuke said.

“I see. I thought so.” Ryosuke responded.

“You already knew?!” Keisuke asked annoyed.

“Sort of, she called me a bit ago, I didn’t think she’d be heading now though.” He said truthfully and watched as his younger brother sighed.

“Does she want revenge?” Keisuke wondered but that didn’t seem like (Name) at all really.

“I don’t think she’s really that concerned about winning or losing.” Ryosuke said truthfully and his brother looked at him, “She must have gone to the Iroha Slopes to have a proper battle since the last one wasn’t really finished.”

The two of them headed outside in the balcony, “A little while ago…I heard that a small shop in Shibukawa had a strange engine from an unofficial source.” Ryosuke said.

“Strange engine?” Keisuke asked and Ryosuke turned to him, “Although it’s no longer around…there was once a popular touring car race category, called Group A. You remember that, don’t you?”

Keisuke’s eyes widened in recognition, “Is it a Group A engine?”

“Most likely.” Ryosuke said. “If it’s an engine built by the Toyota Racing Development, which was in the AE101 of Group A…it can produce 240 hp at above 11000 rpm out of its 1.6-liter Natural Aspirated engine. It’s an ultra-high-performance engine. It’s been detuned for street use and is sitting under the hood of Akina’s Eight-Six.”

“Even if it’s a racing engine, there’s a limit to the power a 1.6-liter NA can produce.” Keisuke said.

“Correct. But what I’m interested in isn’t the power…but the cornering.” Ryosuke said and Keisuke looked at him confused.

“The sporting ability will drastically improve by installing that engine. Its potentially superior cornering performance will be even more refined. It might be able to equal Sudo’s misfiring system." 


	3. Evo III Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name)'s first order of tying up her loose ends is a rematch with Sudo Kyoichi and his Evo III. She plans to race him on his home turf and let's see if she has the power to win against the rematch with her new Eight-Six.

I finally made it to the top of the mountain and saw the Emperor team all standing around.

Sudo waited from his spot when he noticed how different the engine sounded. (What? That sound is different from the previous Eight-Six.)

“Did you fix the Eight-Six?” Sudo asked as I got out of my car.

“Yes.”

“Do you remember the last time we raced with your Eight-Six? You got into a crash in the middle of it because of it and yet you still fixed it. I’d put off the match until you got a better and more competitive car.” He spoke, jabbing at me and I inhaled before speaking.

“This is different from the previous car. To me, this is a better car. Won’t this do it?” I asked as we stared at each other.

“Fine.” He lamented. “It’s an unfinished battle. I’ll settle it here.”

The two us went into position and I looked at him before I got inside my car, “This is a one-round downhill match. When we approach the base, there will be three bridges. The goal is at the end of the third bridge.” He explained as he took off his jacket. “You go ahead and I’ll follow. If you maintain your advantage until the goal, you win. If I pass you, I win. Is that alright?”

“A handicap?” I asked.

He turned away from me, “If you think I’m at a disadvantage, that’s an insult. Don’t forget that the Iroha Slopes is my home course. Unless I give you a handicap, it won’t be a fair match.” He said before getting into his car. “Let’s begin.”

I got inside my car and shut the door and put on my seatbelt.

(The Iroha Slopes’ downhill is like an autocross course with a steep slope. No one can defeat Sudo. He learned his technique in autocross, so he’s the master of slow-speed corners.) Seiji Iwaki thought.

I glanced up when Sudo motioned for me to start and I nodded before started revving the engine and the race started.

Sudo watched the Eight-Six as he followed her into the corner. (I see, it’s a little faster. Unlike a turbo, it’s got the extended acceleration of a mechanically tuned car. But no matter how you tune the car, it’s an Eight-Six after all. He pressed the gas pedal and went faster, (I’ve got 350 HP.) The race continued as the two of them went down the corners, the Eight-Six was drifting through all of them when he noticed how different it was since their last race.

(It’s an incredible high rev engine. What an attitude. Do you think you can match my misfiring system with such a trick?) Sudo narrowed his eyes. (No matter what kind of car I race against, I can’t lose here. Just like Ryosuke rules in Akagi, I’m the emperor here. I won’t miss my target once I aim for it!)

I glanced up at the rearview mirror as the race continued and headlights beamed into my car. (He’s right on my tail. I just have to push myself as much as possible!) I thought as we entered the next corner.

(The slope will even out soon…so the Eight-Six will lose speed.) A small smile overcame his face as he caught up to her bumper once more. (You won’t be able to get away from my counterattack. The biggest pitfall of this course…is that after driving the slow corners, the senses can’t readjust to high-speed ones. Even experienced road racers tend to be caught by this trap. Because it’s a natural human reaction, as well as technique. No one can switch to the high-speed mode…except for one person.)

Sudo thought with bitter memories being brought out again. (The White Comet of Akagi, Takahashi Ryosuke…He’s the one.)

Suddenly there was a small straightaway and my eyes widened a fraction when I saw the incoming bridge. (A bridge? The goal is near then…)

(The steep slope is over before the first bridge. You’ll need real power now. I’ll show you…the winning formula of Sudo Kyoichi!) He pressed down on the gas and instantly caught up to the other and was glued to her bumper even before they crossed the bridge. He slowly was sneaking to the outside as the second bridge came to view.

“Second one.” Sudo murmured to himself, “It’s a high-speed right bend, like a catapult. It’s such a scary feeling after gotten used to the slow speed section. An optical illusion makes the road look narrower…and you can’t approach the outside enough.”

(Once I poke my nose out just a bit more…) He slowly made his way beside the Eight-Six.

“…I’ll win the match!” He declared relaxing a bit with a smirk.

We were both neck and neck as we followed the curve of the road. (The third bridge!) I saw it instantly.

(The inside and outside positions will be reversed on the bridge. It’s my usual finish. When we drive side by side, everything will be over.)

(I see it!) I saw the line that the car needs to go if I want to pass him. (Should I…?) I leaned forward just a bit. (GO!) I screamed in my head. As the car reached the bridge I was on the outside and narrowly avoiding crashing into the rail and Sudo at the same time.

“No way!” Sudo shouted. “Do you want to die?!” He could hear the tires of the Eight-Six squealing as they turned. “You’re going too fast!”

I knew that the rear was barely managing to escape scrapping the rail but I knew it in my heart that the car will turn, “It will turn.” I said firmly.

“Please turn, my Eight-Six!” I begged as I held the steering wheel tightly not wanting to back down.

Sudo’s eyes were wide and sweat was going down his face as the bridge was ending and if they continued to go beside each other he’s going to end up crashing into the side of the mountain. He instantly pressed the brakes letting the Eight-Six pass him and ultimately win the race.

* * *

“The key point of the battle…was the position switch in the left bend just before the third bridge. An ordinary Eight-Six couldn’t make that turn. A driver with normal senses wouldn’t dive into the corner like that either. Were you certain?” He asked.

“I can usually see it.” I said truthfully from my spot in front of him and looked down slightly embarrassed.

“Even at that time, I was able to visualize the line the outside tires were going to follow. I thought I’d be able to clear it at the very edge, so I didn’t step on the brake and let it go.” I started making gestures with my hands, “It’s very easy for me to visualize the position that my car will go, it’s rather hard to explain but I can see where it will go even with the smallest changes. It happens all the time when I’m driving. And when I find the best one, I can go.”

“You’re...Honestly, I don’t think there are even words to describe you.” Sudo said and I felt slightly offended. “And your car is weird too. It’s not a car everyone can master, but I admit…it’s a good car.”

“You do?” I asked as the offended mood I had went away quickly happy that he admitted something like that.

“I lost. See you whenever we have a chance.” He turned and walked to his car and left, leaving me as I stood beside my Eight-Six. I watched as he went to leave he stopped, “Ryosuke was right about you.”

“I’m so glad, but I don’t feel like I won.” I said truthfully. “It was more like a tie, to be fair.” I said with a small smile.

But then I grew confused, “What about Ryosuke?”

* * *

~A couple of hours later~

“Hey, Takumi, get up.” Dad said as he woke up his son.

“Wha…” Takumi groaned clearly still asleep.

“You’re going to have to make morning deliveries.” Dad said and Takumi got out of bed.

“Why do I have to do it?” He whined.

“Because your sister is still asleep. She didn’t come home last night, remember?” Dad said.

Takumi blinked as they exited his room and immediately turned to his sister's room and opened the door to see her sleeping on her bed, dead to the world.

“Where’d she go?” Takumi asked.

“Probably a race.” Dad said.

Takumi looked at his father wearily, “You’re so sure.”

“I’ll kill any man, who dares come close to her.” Dad said so seriously that it caused Takumi to sweat-drop as he entered the Eight-Six and he took the cup of water from his father’s hands.

“Don’t damage the tofu.” Dad warned.

“I got it.”

* * *

~Next Day~

After I woke up, I told dad and Takumi about the race I had at Iroha slopes before I went out to make the morning deliveries that Takumi had to do yesterday. And as I finished them I was going down Mount Akina when I spotted a lone car parked as well as some standing beside it.

(Is that…Keisuke Takahashi?)

I stopped the car in front of his and got out as the sun was starting to rise.

He had a small smile on his face, “I heard that you raced against the Evo III on the Iroha Slopes.”

“Already?” I was sure that it would have taken a little bit longer for news to spread.

“News like that spreads quickly.” He paused before looking out at the mountains, “Winter is near. Our expeditionary team will become fully active…when the ice on the street melts next spring.” Then he turned to look at me. “You’re going to join our new team, aren’t you?” He asked before looking away, “If my brother’s time limit is one year…I want to spend that year trying my best to help him realize his dream. The kind of catharsis waiting at the end of the great game he’s so devoted to…I want to know what it is. You’ll be incredible after my brother trains you for a year. But I’ll train myself to go beyond that. Until then, our rematch will be postponed. When the year is over, I’ll defeat you and try to turn pro. I’ll become big in the major arena.” He inhaled as he turned to me with a peaceful smile, “Join us, and let’s do it together.”

After he said that he went into his FD and drove off. Even long after he was gone I stood in my spot in total awe at his aspiring words.

“Incredible…” I whispered under my breath. “What incredible people they are…” The two of them were so passionate about what they love that it's truly amazing to witness it. Slowly I turned to look at the rising sun as a small smile came across my face.

“They have such beautiful smiles.” I couldn’t help remembering the smile that Ryosuke had that night we talked after our match right before he left and now witnessing Keisuke’s smile made me want to see it again. They should smile more like that, it suits them more than their normal brooding frowns and all.


	4. Kogashiwa Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her battle against Sudo, (Name) finds herself grabbing the attention of another Iroha Slopes regular, Kogashiwa. Having (Name) stolen his thunder as she won against Sudo, he asks her to race against him. Upon (Name)'s agreement, it attracts the attention of both Keisuke and Keisuke who show up to see the race.

I was walking down the street waiting for the light to change on the crosswalk with Takumi. Suddenly as two girls passed us to enter the fast burger place Takumi glanced behind him. He instantly reached for my arm just as I was sipping on my (Fav. Drink).

“Huh?” I asked and he motioned behind us.

I turned my head slightly and I saw Natsuki working with the standard uniform that all the workers had to be in. My eyes widened slightly seeing her again after so long. The two of us stared at her as she smiled at the customer.

I looked up at Takumi who was lost in thought probably remembering the memories he had with her. I mean, she was my best friend but she dated Takumi before. I looked back at her as Takumi stepped forward and suddenly she turned and our eyes locked.

I looked away as I crossed the street a few paces behind Takumi. If I decide to go and join Ryosuke’s team, I’d like to make amends with her once more. But I don’t think I could right at this moment.

We headed to the gas station for work and when I put on my hat and turned to Iketani, “A challenge or a battle?” I asked.

“It appears that’s what he wanted to do.” Iketani paused as he struggled and failed to keep the tire tower from falling.

“That’s right.” Itsuki said as he paused cleaning the glass pane. “It was a SW20 with Tochigi tags.”

“It’s a Midship, so its combat potential is high.” Iketani said as he finally placed the tires correctly.

“Wait, a SW20? Kogashiwa?” I asked.

“You know him, (Name)?” Takumi asked.

“Yeah, Kogashiwa was dad’s rival in a sense when they were younger. Was it Ken Kogashiwa or was it his son?” I asked but before anyone could answer Itsuki started freaking and pointed outside.

There I saw a blue SW20 Midship. I went outside to meet Kogashiwa, definitely not his father so this must be the son.

“So you’re the driver of Akina’s Eight-Six. I heard that you defeated Sudo of the Emperor team on the Iroha Slopes. Sudo was my target. That annoying Evo III was said to be unbeatable in our area…but I was confident that I could defeat him. But you stole my thunder. Naturally, you’ve become my target. I want to challenge you. How about it?” He said and I could see the determination in his eyes, he really wanted to race me.

“I wouldn’t say I defeated the Evo III…” I stated truthfully, “But if that’s what this is about, I won’t run away.” I looked away for a second, “I can’t say when, but I’ll go to the Iroha Slopes before the snow season.”

He nodded, “Alright, then. I’m looking forward to it. My name is Kogashiwa Kai. What’s yours?” He asked.

(He doesn’t seem to remember me or Takumi. I guess it has been a long time since we’ve met and all. I don’t remember the last time I saw his father.)

I gave him a small smile, “(Name) Fujiwara.”

“Alright, sorry for coming when you were working.” I nodded and went to head back when he stopped, “Hey, one more question. Were you driving on Akina a while ago?”

“No.” If he saw the Eight-Six on Akina, it was probably dad.

“Okay.” He said as he got inside his SW20, “Nevermind then.” I watched as he left relatively quickly.

The workday ended and as Takumi and I headed home he blew his hot breath to his hands to try to warm up. The winter season was coming quickly now and I yawned until I looked up the familiar road to our house where I spotted dad looking under the hood of the Eight-Six. I gasped and quickly made my way towards him.

“Is something wrong?” I asked.

“Hey sweetheart, Kogashiwa Kai came to see you today, right?” He asked.

“Yeah, when I was working.”

“Are you going to race him?” He puffed out a cloud of smoke.

“Yeah, I don’t want to run away.”

“You’ll lose.” Was all he said and I hummed, “He is a regular there.” I agreed wondering how I could beat him. He probably knew of the best ways to exit those slow corners that even I don’t know and his father probably already told him tips as well.

* * *

~Next Day~

I was getting into the Eight-Six about to go Iroha Slopes to race Kogashiwa and Takumi settled in the passenger seat. Dad suddenly came out. “Are you going?”

“Yes.”

“I see. He’s a tough one.”

“Any advice you can give me?” I asked.

“Your overtake point is on the last bridge. He’ll be ahead of you at that time. Also, there’s going to be a lot of leaves there, especially during this season.”

“Thanks, dad.” I thanked and he smiled.

“Make sure to win.”

Itsuki, Kenji, and Iketani were following behind us as we were on the highway to Nikko for the race.

* * *

There was a crowd of people as Kogashiwa and I waited for the race to start. He stepped out of his car, “Thanks for coming. Don’t you want a warm-up run?” He asked.

“I already took one. I got here early, so I’ve driven it once.” I explained.

“Then let me explain the rules. Start at the same time…and the goal is the end of the third bridge. The one who pulls away wins. Is that alright with you?”

I nodded my head, “Let’s begin.”

Before Kogashiwa got inside his SW20 he looked at the car. (There’s no doubt about it. That panda Trueno is the Eight-Six I passed on Akina. So at that time, the one at the steering wheel was… Bunta Fujiwara, the man who defeated my father. When I saw her at the gas station, I didn’t sense it, but now I do. She’s a racer. I’m getting excited. I’ve got to do it!)

The Emperor team were talking with one another on their radios to make sure that the roads were empty.

“Okay…got it.” The man stated before turning to Sudo and Iwaki, “They’re going to start.”

“Alright.” Iwaki said but they heard two engines coming closer and they looked up it was Ryosuke’s FC and Keisuke’s FD.

“Ryosuke…” Sudo said as the brothers got out of their respected cars.

“I was told that I could see an interesting battle.” Ryosuke said.

Sudo smirked as he closed his eyes, “Do whatever you want.” Suddenly a strong wind blew by.

“It’s windy tonight.” Ryosuke commented as he looked up to see the tree branches flowing with the strong breeze and multiple leaves hit the ground and scattered.

Sudo kneeled to pick one up, “This could be bad. There must many dry leaves along the shoulder of the street. This could be the factor that determines the result of this battle.”

“Unpredictable leaves…?” Ryosuke asked.

* * *

Finally, we were going to start, where Iketani leaned over to talk to me, “(Name), how’s it going?” He asked.

I hummed, “It’s going to be a hard battle…” I mumbled softly as I looked at the road. That caused him to panic, “Don’t you have a plan? You always have one.”

“Yeah…” I said secondhandedly and Iketani and Kenji to sigh in relief. “I just don’t know if it’ll work out.”

“Wha…”

Takumi leaned over and placed his hand on my shoulder, “Good luck out there, sis.” He smiled.

I returned it, “I’ll do my best.” And placed both my hands on the steering wheel when Itsuki popped up, “Good luck, (Name). I believe that you’ll outrun him!”

I nodded my head and Iketani stepped forward to give us the count down, he raised his hand, “Let’s start! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Go!”

The tires squealed as both the SW20 and Eight-Six as the two cars jumped into gear.

Iketani covered his face as leaves and other debris flew off the road as he quickly turned to the two cars that started their race.

“Wow, the Eight-Six took off!” Kenji exclaimed happily.

“Yeah! (Name)! You’re so fast!”

(Incredible.) Iketani was at a loss for words. (The Midship has the advantage at the start. The new engine of the Eight-Six is awesome.)

Kogashiwa and I were side-by-side but from the looks of it, I was going faster. I glanced out the window towards the blue car. (What is he doing? He’s able to pull away from me here, why isn’t he?) I shifted gears to go into the corner and when we exited it, he was behind me.

(He’s either going to watch my car movements to see how it is, or he’s going to pass me later on, this has to be his plan.)

(It’s fast.) Kogashiwa thought as small sweat beads formed on his forehead. (That’s not an ordinary Eight-Six. Its engine is more powerful than my two-liter 35. Dad said it’d be like a KO if I pass him. Fine, that’s what I want, too. I’ll outrun your fast Eight-Six.) He was determined to beat an outsider who dared take his thunder before.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Sudo, Iwaki, and the Takahashi brothers all waited for news on the race. Ryosuke had his laptop out looking through the information that he’s gathered on both vehicles and Keisuke was watching him work.

“Okay, got it. The Eight-Six is ahead at the start.” One of the members of Emperor said to Sudo and Iwaki.

“Kogashiwa is just a big talker. Even Sudo couldn’t pass her. Now that he let her get ahead, that non-turbo SW doesn’t have a chance.” Iwaki scoffed.

“I wonder.” Sudo said making the men turn to look at him. “I was so confident of my counterattack near the goal…that I got careless.”

“So?” Iwaki asked and Sudo turned to him.

“I refused to pull any nasty tricks and tried for a clean run. My sense of pride got to me. If he plays dirty, Kogashiwa has a chance.”

“What do you mean?” Keisuke asked.

Sudo turned to look up the road, “It’s the line. There are special lines on the Iroha Slopes, known only by the locals.”

Ryosuke immediately started taping on the keyboard marking where the two drivers were on the Slopes.


	5. Flying Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the battle against Kogashiwa, (Name) realizes something with the best line on the downhill. How will Kogashiwa react when he sees an outsider perfectly master the line in one try?

As the race continued, Kogashiwa could feel it’s intensity take a hold of him. (An ex-KART driver’ll use his left foot for braking. Leaving the right foot on the gas pedal…he uses the left foot to brake and shift the load forward to eliminate understeering. That way, he can dive into a corner at full throttle.)

As the race continued down the slow corners leaves were just flying everywhere.

(There are so many leaves tonight. And because of the wind, there are piles of them here and there. This is tough. If I go over them…I’ll instantly lose control.) He looked at the car ahead of him. (But the Eight-Six is ahead of me, so this is even harder on her. She doesn’t know when she’s going to skid.)

As I exited out my drift the wheels went over a large pile of leaves. (It’s so hard to drive.) I blinked. (Maybe it’d be better if I let the car drift itself. Skid the rear early and let all four wheels drift.) I quickly shifted gears and in the incoming corner, I did just that.

“W-What the…?!” Kogashiwa gasped as he just watched the Eight-Six drift into the corner after going over a pile of leaves intentionally. (Into the pile intentionally? So a sloppy street is easier to drift on…You’re tough, (Name) Fujiwara.) Then he remembered the advice his father gave him before coming to the race. (The timing for trying that is important.)

“Yes, this is corner No. 33.” One of the Emperor’s team said into the radio. “The sound of their exhausts are getting louder. They’re approaching this hairpin!”

“Alright.” Iwaki said. “When they arrive, report.”

“It’s about to start.” Ryosuke said causing his brother to look at him.

* * *

As the next corner was coming I was hit with a bad feeling in my gut, not like when I raced Sudo that one night but like something unexpected was going to happen. I looked at my rearview mirror. (He’s going to make his move now. What is he going to do?) I made sure to keep my eyes on the road as I watched him. My tires squealed as I entered my drift and I watched the other car as carefully as I could.

(I can’t wait, Dad. Is it alright to do it now?) Kogashiwa thought in his mind.

(I can feel it.) “What are you going to do?” I wondered.

“I should attack in corner 33!” Kogashiwa said resolutely as he pressed the gas and immediately caught up to the Eight-Six.

“They’re coming!” The two spectators gasped as they could see the incoming headlights. Then the two cars came racing down. “There they are! The Eight-Six is ahead!”

“NOW!” Kogashiwa exclaimed as he shifted his gears going into his drift but instead of drifting, I watched as his car just stopped for a moment and gunned it forward. My eyes widened as his car literally flew into the air.

“What the…?!” The two spectators screamed.

“What? What happened?!” Iwaki shouted as he listened to the two men, “What? The SW took the inside of the inner line? What? He passed the Eight-Six?!”

“The Eight-Six was passed?!” Keisuke exclaimed in shock.

“Local special, huh?” Ryosuke asked.

“So you did it, Kogashiwa.” Sudo said.

Keisuke bit his bottom lip now worried for (Name) and her Eight-Six. he wanted her to win, she had to keep her promise with him, didn't she? He walked over to his older brother who was still using his laptop. "What do you think, Brother?" 

“There are eleven hairpins left. So I don’t know who will win yet.” Ryosuke said truthfully.

“What do you mean, Ryosuke?” Sudo asked hearing Ryosuke's statement.

“Sudo, the race is going as you expected…but don’t you think he made his move a little too early?” That seemed to catch the other man’s attention, “Early moves give the opponent time to recover from mental shocks.”

Sudo’s eyes widened at Ryosuke’s words. This could mean that Kogashiwa could lose in the end.

* * *

I was completely baffled at what I had witnessed, I knew that of course he had something up his sleeve but to see him do that was amazingly shocking. I was at a loss for words for what I had just witnessed. As I was drifting into the corner all of a sudden his car appeared and jumped over the space between my car and the railing until he landed in front of me. I grew even more serious now that he was ahead of me, I knew that this would be a tough battle but I never something like this to happen.

(Does that mean that the line isn’t on the road, but in the air?)

(Sorry about that, but the line inside the inner shoulder is in the air. The Iroha Slopes hairpins have a big height gap. It’s the ruleless driving of the locals!) As he drifted into the next corner, “I’ve won this race!” He shouted as he laned ahead.

(I’ll lose if I don’t do something. But I think I’ll be able to pull it off now that I’ve seen it in front of me.) I thought as I hurried after him.

“This is Corner 37.” The spectators said to the radio as the two cars started coming down.

(At this rate, the gap will widen more.) I drifted into the next corner as my eyes were watching the other car like a hawk as I caught up to him again.

(Damn, what a girl.) Kogashiwa thought as he looked into the rearview mirror. (Okay, I’d better do it again.)

“He jumped!” The men yelled in shock as they just witnessed the scene before their eyes.

I copied his moves exactly, “Come on, go!” I exclaimed as I pressed down on the gas. I knew I could do it; I know where the line is, I know when to press on the gas I just need the Eight-Six to follow my movements.

The two spectators gasped as the Eight-Six did the same maneuver as the SW20 and jumped.

Kogashiwa gasped from his seat as he watched the Eight-Six who landed exactly right behind him. (How could she…? She managed to jump on the first try?! She’s got all the senses of a mountain pass driver. But once you let me get ahead, you have no chance. I’ll keep this pace until the goal!)

I watched as he went down the mountain at an incredible pace, never letting his guard down and never losing more speed than needed.

(He’s very good. Watching from behind, I can see it all too well. I could see exactly where his car would be going and what line it’s following. It’s amazing. We’re almost the same on the straightaways, but he’s so fast in the corners! Now, how can I overtake him?)

I recalled Dad’s words, _‘My overtake point is at the bridge section. He’d be ahead of me during that point and then…?’_

I looked down at the roads to see all the leaves scattered piled up, “The leaves!”

(That could mean multiple things though, it could mean that the leaves would slow him down when were side-by-side on the bridge or it could mean that he’d spin out of control. His car can’t handle the leaves, he’s been avoiding the piles of them on purpose unlike how I am.)

(One more left. The next is the last hairpin curve. You can’t do anything in the medium-high speed section.) He thought cockily as he turned for the corner. (I feel good, Dad. Everything is going as planned.)

I inched my way into the inside when I noticed something important. (I can see the edge of the asphalt through the dried leaves!) I blinked, (The gutter run has made its return!) Immediately coming into the next corner I took my chances.

(This is my last chance!) I made sure that the car was steady and placed my inner tires into the ditch and immediately the speed was greater and I instantly caught up with Kogashiwa.

“What the?” Kogashiwa gasped as he turned to look at the Eight-Six that was driving beside him. “H-How did she accelerate like that?!”

I got out of the ditch just as we went to the bridge section, narrowly avoiding crashing into the concrete.

(What the hell happened?!)

“Dammit all!” Kogashiwa cursed as he changed gears and pressed on the accelerator.

“Here they come!” One of the spectators shouted as the headlights were seen.

“Who’s ahead?!” As the cars came closer they were shocked to see both cars beside each other.

“They’re side by side!” The man shouted into the radio.

“Shit, if one misses the line, both’ll hit the concrete wall!” The other man said in fear.

As we made it into the second bridge it was narrow for our two cars but neither of let go of our gas pedals. And then with the bump at the end of the bridge, the two cars jumped. But Kogashiwa’s eyes widened at the pile of leaves he was going to land on. His car instantly lost control and he started to spin out. His rear nearly hit into mine and as he continued spinning I drifted out of the way to avoid crashing into him but the movement almost left me nearly hitting the guardrail that I avoided by mere _centimeters._

As the Eight-Six passed him, Kogashiwa’s SW20 finally came to a stop as he just stared out to the bridge and a lone leaf landed on his hood. He exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding and closed his eyes. (I lost. A local driver was defeated because of the fallen leaves…) He opened his eyes but he had a faint smile on his face. (But you’re awesome, (Name) Fujiwara.)

* * *

“The Eight-Six won.” Iwaki said turning to Sudo with his eyes wide with disbelief.

“Kogashiwa spun out just before the goal.”

“I see.” Sudo said.

“Brother.” Keisuke said turning to Ryosuke who shut his laptop, “Let’s go home, Keisuke.”

Keisuke who had a relieved smile nodded, “Okay.” The two of them went to their respective cars to go home for the night.

((Name)Fujiwara…she’ll be big. So big that she won’t stay in the Gunma area. Now I understand why Ryosuke favors her.) He thought as the two brothers drove off. (She’ll eventually be the driver that will surpass Ryosuke. She’s an unstoppable beast that will change the world of street racing forever.)

* * *

“The Eight-Six won!” The Emperor spectator shouted to the four men who were waiting.

“She won! (Name) won!” Takumi shouted gleefully.

“Banzai!” Itsuki cheered.

“I-Incredible.” Iketani gasped as he had tears in his eyes. “The new legend of the Eight-Six has begun!”

“Takumi, your sister’s Eight-Six is so awesome! Hey, don’t cry, Iketani, Itsuki.” Kenji said.

“But I’m so glad!” Iketani said as he wiped his tears.

“I can’t keep from crying!” Itsuki said with a wide smile as he and Kenji grabbed each other and practically jumped with their version of a hug. As the other team watched them celebrate.

* * *

I followed behind Kogashiwa after out race to talk when he packed in a resting area. I got out and he came up to me, “Thanks for dodging me. I didn’t get hit because of you.” He looked at his car, “This is my father’s car, so I wanted to return it without any dents.”

“Same with me.” I agreed.

He paused before looking at the Eight-Six, “I passed by the Eight-Six in Akina once. I thought I wouldn’t be able to win…Although it wasn’t your father I raced with…it was sensational. Now that I’m defeated, my premonition was right. It’s shocking to lose in my own home area, but it was a meaningful experience. You and your father are great.” He turned to go inside his car when he turned to me with a smile, “Why don’t we race again someday? I’ll train myself hard.”

I smiled, “I’ll be waiting.”

He laughed, “Bye.” He got inside his SW20 and just like that drove off. I watched him leave, now I have to pick up Takumi before he starts calling for me.


	6. A Reconciliation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I have mixed feelings with Natsuki, I hated the fact that she participated in compensated dating but when I re-watched the movie to make this, I honestly felt bad. I believe that people can change, it's not overnight and it's probably one of the hardest things a person can do. But Natsuki did go through that so I thought of giving her a chance, I hope you guys enjoy it and understand my reasoning for the later chapters involving her.

I was putting towels into the shelf where we keep all the cleaning supplies for when a car stops to get gasoline. I had Takumi helping me and I could hear Itsuki jumping around as he complained, “It’s so cold today! Takumi, (Name), don’t you have a pocket warmer?” He asked.

“I don’t.” The two of us simultaneously, neither of us were really bothered by the cold really.

“I hate the cold weather and the dry wind.” Itsuki whined before turning to look at us, “Hey, what are you two going to do after you graduate?”

“Graduate?” Takumi asked as he turned to his best friend.

“Yeah. You guys are going to college or not?” I stiffened at the question. I wasn’t too entirely sure really. I don’t know if I could go to college after my incident I’m really struggling trying to graduate now. I looked over to my twin as he had a thoughtful look on his face. He was contemplating going to college too so it was still up in the air for the both of us.

“Maybe a vocational school or something?” Itsuki prompted.

“Don’t know.” Takumi said.

Suddenly Itsuki stopped dancing/jumping on that one spot and held his arms out as he looked at the gas station, “If you haven’t decided, how about applying here as a full-time employee?”

“Not a bad option.” Takumi considered.

“I’m going to ask the manager to hire me as a full-timer starting in April. Why don’t you?” Itsuki asked. Takumi didn’t respond, “You’ll be wasting time if you hesitate.” I hear Itsuki said and I looked down.

(What do I want to do?) I wondered looking at my hands. First, I have to consider what Ryosuke offered me, but that’ll only a one-year thing and I’ve considered taking a gap year just so that I wouldn’t be so overburdened with work but if I take that what would I do afterwards? There are so many things to take into account. The boss already gave me the position as a mechanic here and Dad said I could work at the Tofu Shop or I could go back to school…The options were endless but Itsuki was right, if I hesitate now then I’m wasting time.

A car passed on the road and I turned to it and I inhaled deeply. But first, I need to stop hesitating and I need to tie up some loose ends….

* * *

I drove my way to the main street and parked in the parking lot of a popular food joint. I looked at the steering wheel unsure if I could do this. I’m already getting cold feet and everything. I inhaled and tapped the wheel before using all my courage to get outside my car. I looked at the Fast Burger sign where I didn’t see Natsuki working, is she not hear today? Crap…

But then I saw here, she came out of the backroom wearing her normal clothes. I have spoken to her properly since before my accident and I always either ignored her or I brushed her away if she ever wanted to come to talk to me.

But now…here I am talking to her.

Or at least trying to get the courage to talk to her again.

Honestly, I think this is the most nervous I’ve ever been, none of the races in the past made me this frazzled, I mean this was my _best friend_ , the girl who had been my best friend since I started school, and this was the girl who broke my twin’s heart after I tried so hard to get them together…

Shoot, I’m already second-guessing myself.

I took a step closer to the building not wanting to run away, I won’t run away, I’m determined to talk to her. And I just need…I need to know why she did what she did, it’s the only chance I can give her. I know Takumi has been hiding his emotions, but I knew that he was devastated after their break-up, and as hurt that I was, I just needed to give her a chance. Just to talk once more.

I watched as Natsuki made her way to the sliding doors that opened for her and she took two steps outside when she noticed me, “(Name)!” She gasped.

I gave her a small smile, “Hey…”

* * *

And here we were, sitting across from each other in the café that we used to sometimes go to before everything happened. I didn’t speak a word to her and she nervously played her jacket buttons, a habit that she’s had for a very long time.

Neither of us spoke, and the tension was thick in the air and I’m struggling to even find the right words to speak.

What should I say? How are you? What made you do it? Do you know how much you hurt Takumi? Do you know how much you hurt me? The possibilities were endless.

“Uhm…” She suddenly spoke first, causing me to look at her. “I’m happy you recovered from your accident, (Name).”

I didn’t say anything for a second, “Yeah, thanks.”

She flinched at the aloof answer and clutched her jacket harshly.

“What would you two like to order?” A kind waitress smiled at us.

“Oh…I-I think I was just leav-“

“We need a little more time.” I instantly cut Natsuki off before she finished her sentence. The waitress smiled and nodded, “I will be back then.”

After the waitress left there was another uncomfortable silence that was deafening.

I let out a long sigh and looked at the female who jumped slightly as she clutched her jacket even more with shaky fingers.

“Okay, I’m going to say this once.” I started slowly trying to form my words carefully. “This is the one chance I’m going to give you, to come clean and tell me everything. I don’t want any excuses, I want answers and after getting all of them we’ll…we’ll see what happens.”

Natsuki looked down but nodded her head slowly, “A-Alright.”

I turned in my seat to have a better look at her, “About the man, with the Mercedes…” I couldn’t even finish my sentence when she cut me off.

“I…I broke up with him.”

“Why?” I asked her sharply and she looked down.

“Because I…” She looked near tears as she looked down at her hands. “Because I was disgusted with myself. I betrayed Takumi and I…I’m sorry.” She whimpered.

My eyes softened marginally, she’s telling the truth, I knew that much. I’ve been her friend for so long that I knew when she would be lying and when she’s telling the truth. Before I could open my mouth to ask her something the waitress came back.

“What would you like to order?” She asked friendly and I turned to look at the woman. “I’ll have some (warm beverage) and she’ll have the strawberry parfait.”

The woman nodded her head, “I will be back shortly with your orders.”

We fell into silence, “(Name)…I want to be your friend again.” Natuski said as she looked directly into my eyes.

“I can’t.” I said and her face dropped.

“I can’t change my mind so easily.” The waitress came down and placed our orders down in front of us and left.

“Do you know how I felt Natsuki?” I asked feeling the irritation bubble inside of me.

“I started receiving letters in my shoe locker every single week telling me that you dated an older man for money. I thought it was some kind of sick joke, I mean…Natsuki Mogi has been my best friend since we were little. No, she was the first friend I ever made when I went to school, she’s the girl pining for my younger twin who I have desperately tried getting together. She’d never do that, I never believed them.” I said as I clutched my hands tightly.

“And then…” I had to inhale as my eyes burned, “I was so sick and tired of receiving those letters that when the last one came telling me about the white Mercedes and how you two were meeting at the restaurant and brought Takumi along just to make it stop. I thought I was being a horrible friend for even thinking that you would do something like that, I truly believed that you would never do something like that, but no matter what my heart and Takumi told me I just needed proof.” I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

“And imagine my horror when I saw you coming out of that restaurant with that older man. I didn’t believe it, I couldn’t. I mean, _you’re_ my best friend. I have been helping you get _with_ Takumi, so why? Why would you ever do something like that especially right after the two finally got together? I was…I was…there’s no words to describe how I felt at the time, I felt so betrayed that I refused to leave my room. I was so lost in my emotions that I couldn’t even refuse that challenge with Sudo and I was so distracted that I…I crashed. I knew that the Eight-Six wasn’t acting right, I knew it and yet I was in such distraught that I was too late.”

Natsuki was crying in her seat and I looked down at the table, “When I woke up, I lost my memories I remembered that Friday but I didn’t remember the letter or seeing you that night. It was the last memories that I regained and when I did, I thought to myself that I would never, ever see you again.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please, (Name). Please, I’m so sorry…” She cried.

I didn’t say anything and she continued crying until she suddenly stopped and looked up at me as she wiped away her tears.

“I’ll prove it to you. I’ll prove to you how sorry I am. I won’t…I won’t stop trying to restore our friendship. I won’t give up! I’ll restore our friendship!” She exclaimed firmly. Her eyes were burning with her determination.

That was a look that I never once seen her have and I thought just a moment that maybe, maybe she could.

“I want to ask you something. You’re popular, Natsuki, you always have been so…so if you wanted to go out with someone else, then it’ll be easy. So why? Why is it my brother that you’re after?” Her response would be the make or break of our friendship.

If she thought Takumi was just an easy catch then I would never forgive her, she messed with his heart that I would never let her have that chance again.

Her eyes widened slightly from a shock before she got over it. She blinked once, “It’s because I love him! I love Takumi Fujiwara!” She nearly yelled and I nearly dropped the drink that I had in my hands. She didn’t even hesitate with that answer.

I stared at her with wide eyes, I knew that she harbored feelings for him but I never expected it to be love.

“Name), I swear to you when I say this but I have never felt what I feel for Takumi with anyone else. Your brother means so much to me and that’s why, when you saw me that night I broke up with the man with the Benz. When I started liking Takumi I realized how much I didn’t want to be with the man anymore, I wanted to be with Takumi and only him. Please you have to believe me…” She pleaded as she stared at me with unwavering eyes.

I don’t know how long we stared at each other before my phone beeped with a message. I looked at it seeing it was Takumi asking where I was because I was about to be late for my shift.

“I need to go, I’ll be late for work.” I said standing from the booth and placing some of the money for my drink, I didn’t have any money after dad spent all of it on the new engine that’s why I only asked for the drink today.

Natsuki looked up at me, “W-Wait…”

I held a hand up to stop her, “I…I know you’re being truthful and I’m not going to call you my friend but…I will talk to Takumi and see if you can meet up with him to tell him the truth.” I said and she looked at me with wide eyes before speaking up.

“Thank you! Thank you, please I’ll come clean, I will and I’ll do everything in my power to restore our friendship!” She said and I felt a smile coming on to my face.

“I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

“Thank you!” Itsuki bowed as the last customer left before quickly putting his hat and scrambling over to where Takumi and Iketani were. “Iketani, Takumi…it might snow anytime.”

“Sure, it’s cold today.” Iketani said, “Anyway, Itsuki, what’re you going to do on Christmas?”

“What am I…?” He said before he pumped his fist, “It’s so obvious!”

“Have a party with your friends? It’s the last Christmas during your high school life.” Iketani said as he stood up.

“No, I’ll be working!” Itsuki exclaimed. “I have to change the tires of my Levin to the studless ones before winter.”

“Good luck with that.” Iketani smiled and Itsuki deflated.

“What do you mean, ‘Good luck with that’?! Huh?! What are you going to do on Christmas?!” Itsuki shouted in anger.

“Oh…” Iketani became bashful, “Well, me and Mako have plans for a party together.”

“You bastard!” Itsuki cried, “How dare you say that to my face!”

Takumi watched the two argue not knowing how to defuse the situation. Itsuki shook Iketani’s form until he started sobbing, “Why can’t I have a girlfriend too?!”

Iketani turned to Takumi, “What about you and (Name), Takumi?”

“Oh, well (Name)…” Takumi sighed before looking over to where his twin stood leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and looking very deep in thought. The three of them looked at each other before leaning closer.

“Takumi, what’s wrong with your sister?” Iketani said in a hushed voice.

“I don’t know, when she came to work today she’s been like that.” Takumi said.

“She’s completely out of it. Especially today…” Itsuki said.

* * *

I laid on my bed recalling the events that happened today with Natsuki when I sat up.

“Arg, this is impossible!” I had no idea what to do. How was I going to talk to Takumi into giving her a chance? I stood up quickly and opened my door and as I stood in front of Takumi’s door and slammed it open.

Takumi yelled in surprise, “Ah! (Name)!”

I shut the door behind me and walked over to Takumi who was laying in bed, “I need you to talk to Natsuki again.”

“What?” He asked. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re miserable and I’m not going to stand it any longer.” I said.

“Is this why you were acting so weird when you came to work?”

“Takumi, just listen to me.” I said as he sighed before looking at me with his full attention, “Please, just trust me when I say that you need to talk to her one more time. I’m not asking you to get back together with her but you have to talk to her again, just one more time.”


	7. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Darlings~! I got a really quick thing to ask of you guys. So I got my first request ever by a lovely reader on Ao3!! Which I'm super stoked because it's gonna be a small Christmas special involving you and the Takahashi brothers!!!
> 
> So my question is, what color would suit Ryosuke and which one would suit Keisuke? Please let me know so you can help me with the special! 
> 
> Thank you so much, everyone, and as always, you all stay classy~

Iketani, Takumi, Itsuki and I were loitering around the gas station just as our shifts were ending. I was helping Iketani clean his car so that he could go on his date with Mako in an hour while Itsuki had his Eight-Five to change the studs. Suddenly a very familiar car came and it was Kenji.

“How can you be free on Christmas Eve?” Iketani asked as Kenji came over.

“Don’t you have anywhere else to go?”

“Don’t say that.” Kenji said embarrassed. “No matter where I go, it’s tough for Mr. Lonely.”

“There are couples wherever you look…” Itsuki cried and Kenji nodded his head.

Then an idea was formed in Kenji’s brain, “Why don’t we go out and eat something good?”

“Sounds good!” Itsuki cheered.

“Sorry man, but I gotta go pick up Mako for our date, so I’ll pass.” Iketani said before looking at Takumi and I, “What’re you two going to do?”

“Sorry, I don’t really have any money, so I’d better not go.” Takumi said.

“Yeah, and we always celebrate Christmas with Dad each year and I’m not going to miss it for the world.” I agreed.

Kenji and Itsuki hugged each other crying, “Such lonely lives without girlfriends….”

* * *

Takumi and I walked down the street that was decorated to the max with Christmas decorations. There really were couples everywhere, “I’m so sad...this is the first year I wasn’t able to afford that Christmas Cake that we always get…”

Takumi patted my back, “It’s okay, sis. We understand that you couldn’t afford it, we can still celebrate. Dad’s making our favorites remember?” Takumi asked and I nodded my head feeling a little bit better.

“Yeah, your right. At least we all have each other.” I said and Takumi laughed. “See, everything’s fine!”

Together, the two of us rented so holiday movies to watch, a tradition that our family had, and after Takumi paid the two of us walked home. It was really cold now that it was darker, our breaths could be seen and I nimbly rubbed my hands together to warm them up.

I entered our home, “We’re home!” I called out happily as Takumi entered behind me and I quickly removed my shoes when I noticed another pair, a female pair of shoes that I remember I helped picking out.

“Someone’s here?” Takumi asked as he removed his shoes and I opened the door to see Natsuki sitting at the table with dad. As soon as I opened the doors fully four-party poppers exploded scaring Takumi and I.

“Merry Christmas!” Natsuki exclaimed happily as the confetti landed on the floor.

“Merry Christmas!” I smiled, somewhat seeing her here trying to make a difference was nice.

“What the heck is this?” Takumi asked unsure what to think about the situation.

“Merry Christmas.” Dad said from his spot and I grinned over to him when I saw that he was wearing the party hat already.

“Are you two having a party without us?” I gasped as I rushed inside and picked up the remaining two hats and instantly put it on and without a hint of hesitation put one on Takumi as he stood agape in the doorway still from the shock of seeing Natsuki.

I know that the two of them meet up the other day to talk and as we sat around the table it was rather awkward. I looked between the two to see Takumi looking down at the table adverting his eyes from Natsuki who sat across Dad while I sat across my twin.

“I wanted to celebrate Christmas with you guys.” Natsuki said somewhat nervously. “After all it’s the Christmas party after (Name) recovered and all.”

I smiled softly, “I wish I could have gotten the cake that I always get, but I didn’t have enough to pay for it, so you’ll have to settle with the cake that Dad bought.” I said apologetically as Dad placed a box containing a cake.

Dad chuckled slightly, “I wouldn’t be too sure there, sweetie.” I looked at him confused as he unboxed the cake and I gasped.

“You bought it?!” I asked shocked. “I can’t believe it! Thank you so much Dad!” I cheered as I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me smiling.

“You know we can’t have a Christmas Party without our traditional cake.”

I cheered some more as I clapped my hands in happiness, “Let’s eat cake!!”

“Dad, your lighter.” Takumi said as Dad gave him the lighter and Takumi lit the candles that Natsuki put on the cake.

As soon as Takumi lit them Natsuki stood, “I’m going to turn off the lights.” She pulled on the string and the room became dark with the only source of light being the candles. For a few moments, no one said anything as we stared at the cake.

“Make a wish everyone.” I said and once everyone had all four of us blew on the candles letting the room fall to darkness.

* * *

All of us enjoyed our parts of the cakes as we watched the rented movies that Takumi and I got before we came home. It was getting late and I handed Takumi the keys, “Take her home.” I said before leaning closer, “I’m sure the two of us have some things to talk about.”

Takumi nodded reluctantly but I could see the look of relief in his eyes. I gave him a smile and patted his back, “Give her a chance.” I whispered before turning to where Dad was and sat beside him as we watched the movie contently.

“I’ll be driving Mogi home.” Takumi said.

“Alright.” Dad said and I watched as they left and waved goodbye to Natsuki who waved back.

* * *

~Time Skip~

“Happy New Years!” Iketani, Takumi, Itsuki, and I bowed tipping our hats to the boss. “We’re glad to see you this year!”

“Happy New Year.” The boss said, “Glad to see you guys, too. There could be a lot of customers at the beginning of the year, so do your best.”

No sooner Itsuki literally jumped pumped full of energy, “Count on me, Boss!”

“You’re energetic, Itsuki.” Iketani and both Takumi and I nodded our heads.

“Why not? I’ll be working here full-time, starting in April.” He then gasped and ran to where the broom was all the way over there, “Gotta clean over there!”

“I have to see him every day, starting in April?” Iketani sighed. “Should I be happy or sad?”

The boss laughed, “Takumi, (Name), don’t just stand there, clean the window!” Itsuki yelled. “Go find work to do yourself!”

Takumi and I sighed before walking towards the windows.


	8. The New Beginning

Takumi and I made it back home where I stretched after being yelled at by Itsuki to clean even harder than the normal day’s work. Takumi was in the kitchen making some tea and placed two cups down and I drank it. It started snowing when we were working before we left so having something warm to drink was really nice.

The two of us were watching some quiz show program when my phone started and I picked it up to see that it was Natsuki. Takumi muted the tv as I picked up my phone and answered.

“Hello?” I asked and I heard ragged breathing.

“(Name)! Takumi! Help me…lake…” I heard a scream and I jumped.

“W-Wait, Natsuki?!” When there was no other response I called again, “Natsuki, hello?! What happened?”

I instantly grabbed the keys to the Eight-Six and stood up, “Come on! We have to help her!”

“R-Right!” Takumi said as we rushed to the parked car and I drove up the mountain as fast as I could even with the snow piled on the road. I shifted gears and pressed on the brakes to drift into the incoming corner. My body was on autopilot as I drifted through the corners easily the little mini Eight-Six keychain my father gave me as a present dangled with the keys whoever did this to her would pay.

The road was bumpy with all the snow and coming out of one of the corners I hit a pile of snow and ice that caused the car to jump but it was fine and I raced up the mountain trying to find the perpetrator.

“Sis!” Takumi said as we came into view of another car, a Toyota Celica GT-Four that would probably have Natsuki inside.

“Takumi and (Name)have come…for me!” Natsuki sniffled in relief as she looked back to see the Eight-Six.

Miki laughed, “I wondered what her car is, but it’s a junker from the distant past.” He said cockily as he pressed the gas, “Natsuki, sorry, but it’s impossible to keep up with my car in that thing.

“(Name) and Takumi will…because (Name)'s a good driver.” Natsuki said clutching her hands.

“Nonsense.” Miki guffawed, “It’s not a matter of being a good or bad driver. Mine is a 4WD.” He pressed on the gas, “It’s common sense in this universe that 4WD cars are superior on snow!” His car shook as he attempted to drift.

I wasn’t going to let them get away he might be ahead but not for long! I pressed the brakes and entered my usual drift.

“I can go this fast on snow.” Miki stated, “Just three more curves and their car will be far behind.” As soon as he said that headlights poured through the back window of his car making both of them gasp.

Miki looked at the mirror to see the Eight-Six nearly attached to his bumper. He was shocked and he had to blink to see if he wasn’t just imagining it. “How could she?! Shit!” He panicked and pressed on the gas. His car moving erratically. “I-Impossible! How could a junker like that tailgate a 4WD?!”

“It’s not because of the car. Maybe you’re driving too slow.” Natsuki said.

Miki gritted his teeth as he turned to the female with anger, “Say what?! How dare you insult me like that?!” He was so busy yelling at her that he never turned for the corner and did it last minute and his entire shock not being able to withstand the harsh motions the driver was making.

“Shit, she’s tailing me like a shadow.” He cursed. “How about this?!”

I gasped slightly as he suddenly moved to the side to drift, “Not good…” I mumbled. His car wouldn’t be able to turn that way.

“It won’t turn…!” Miki grunted out and suddenly his side of the car hit the railing. The two of them screamed as Natsuki held on to her seatbelt in fear. His car nearly tumbled onto its side but luckily just turned.

“Please, stay away!” Miki pleaded as the Eight-Six was coming closer about to crash into him.

Takumi held onto the bar in fear as he shut his eyes as I bit my lower lip in concentration as I desperately tried to turn the wheel all to the side to avoid crashing. I held my breath as the car drifted and just barely avoided hitting his car in the process where I slammed onto the brakes until the car was motionless facing the Toyota Silica.

Natsuki ran out of the car.

“Takumi, (Name)!” She screamed and the two of us unfastened our seatbelts to get out.

“Mogi!” Takumi exclaimed in relief as Mogi jumped into his arms crying. “You came…you really came…” She cried as Takumi held her.

“What happened?” I asked worriedly.

“Who’s in that car?” Takumi asked and I saw a figure grasping onto the steering wheel gasping for air, but I couldn’t make out who it was.

“Please…just…please let me…” She couldn’t finish her sentence and Takumi and I looked at each other before we nodded our heads. Right now, we needed to make sure that she was alright. Takumi and Natsuki got into the back seats and I sat in the driver’s seat to drive us somewhere safe.

I was driving slowly to make sure not to shake her even more than the situation as Takumi tried to console her, “Are you hurt?” Takumi asked.

“I’m sorry…It was because I got into Miki’s car…” Natsuki sniffled and I nearly hit the brakes in shock. That’s the bastard who Takumi beat that one time.

“It’s okay.” I reassured her.

She looked up at Takumi with tears in her eyes, “Please, don’t think…He…I…”

“It doesn’t matter now, (Name) will give us a ride back to your house.” Takumi said and I could hear the pained undertone in his voice.

Natsuki shook her head, “No! I can’t…go home like this.” The two of us glanced at her, “I don’t think I’ll have another chance to say this, so I want you to listen to me.”

Luckily there was a shoulder part and I quickly parked there. I looked back to the two of them with a small smile, “I’ll give you two some privacy. I’ll be outside.” I said as I exited the car and walked to the railing looking out to the snow falling into the forest. I shoved my hands into my pockets and opened the pocket warmers I had in there from when I was working today.

I don’t know how long I was waiting for but I dared not go back until they talked it out. It was my job as the older sister to take care of the younger brother and I knew that they both needed this. I looked up to the sky as snowflakes landed on my face and I shut my eyes to feel the tranquility overcome me.

After what happened to Natsuki all my nerves were heightened and I could finally hear myself think.

* * *

~Spring Time~

The months flew by the snow melted leaving the spring to come and flower to bloom. Natsuki and Takumi got back together and I was so happy for them now. I know that this time, nothing will be able to pull them apart. The two of them would be going to their university in Tokyo. I managed to graduate and the ceremony had Itsuki crying in his seat beside Takumi and Natsuki sniffled beside me.

And I…well…

I accepted Ryosuke’s offer for his new team after we had a race needing to know what I wanted to do with my life. And after that race I knew that I wanted to study cars, I wanted to learn about them. I want to be the best mechanic the whole damn world and one of the steps are learning under Ryosuke about the ins and outs of cars while also racing them to find out their true potential.

Ryosuke and Keisuke both gave me a warm welcome to their new team where I would spend the next year working with them.

And I think, no matter what; I think that this was the right choice.


	9. End of Season 3

Hiya darlings, I can't believe that this book is already over. Honestly, this season was kind of meh to me. It's not my favorite nor my least favorite so yah... Either way, I hope that you guys enjoyed it. But don't fret, stage 4 will be coming sometime soon, I was thinking **September 2nd** because I want to edit to make sure that you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 

Nevertheless, I really want to hear your opinion on the story, I know this one didn't have much going for it because it was basically you tying up some loose ends before spring came. I really do hope you liked it, I know that Natsuki was a bit of a...whore...but I actually do like her character when she tries to make up to Takumi in the anime and manga. 

FYI - Natsuki actually worked at the gas station in the manga and I really don't know if that was for better or for worse but yeah, she tried. But, for those who know what happens in Stage 5 when Takumi gets a new girlfriend, just wait. *wink*

Season 4 is probably my _favorite_ season and I want it to be one of the best ones because of my god I love it so much. With more races, more awesome Reader moments, and more _romantic_ moments, I want to give you the best of the best!! That's one of the reasons that I'm taking a longer break in between the books. 

Also, because this book was so incredibly short I got a request to make a special chapter~! I loved making it so much and I really hope that you guys enjoy it. I do want to say that requests are always on the table, I know there hasn't been much movement in the romance department, but this story is a slow burner because the romance builds in the six stages. But if you guys ever want to ask me for a chapter involving the reader with any of the character, like a fun moment between the twins or father and daughter moments please let me know, they're really fun to write!

Alright, that's about it though, I hope that you liked the book and I hope to see you in the next book! As always, you all stay classy~!


	10. Christmas Special~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Darlings~! I hope you guys enjoyed the third season of Initial D, and today's chapter will be something completely different! 
> 
> I got a request by a lovely user named reggxe on AO3 and they requested a Christmas Special involving the reader and Keisuke and Ryosuke! I had such a blast writing this and I really hope that all of you enjoy it. 
> 
> P.S- I introduced a character who has been mentioned before in the second book and who's part will be more important in the next book! I really hope you like her! 
> 
> As always, you all stay classy~

As I entered the crafts store, I was practically blinded by the Christmas lights that flashed on artificial trees. Christmas music invaded my ears as the speaker very loudly played Jingle Bells. I rubbed my eye tiredly after a long day at work. I had taken the early shift so that I could have the afternoon for myself. 

I quickly grabbed a basket and moved out of the way as other Christmas Shoppers came along looking for Christmas presents for the loved ones and others. I only just finished my rematch with Sudo, it was only a couple more weeks until Christmas and I found myself looking for something that I hoped the recipients would like. 

As I entered an aisle, I looked at the yarn hanging from hooks, all of them, different shades ranging from yellow to green, to purple and to black. Never did I think that I would be looking for a homemade present for two men who aren’t in my family, but I guess there’s a first for everything. 

Now, my question is, what color would suit Ryosuke, and what color would suit Keisuke? 

I didn’t want to get yellow for Keisuke, I think, with his blond hair and yellow FD is enough. As I looked at the cotton yarns, none of them stood out to me. I let out a small hum in consideration as I scoured through. 

Reaching the end of the aisle, I found myself in the dark red hues, thinking that none of these matched the image of Keisuke I was about to turn around until I saw a deep, warm burgundy thread. I stopped and reached to grab it, the color was lovely. I loved it and I think it would a nice contrast with Keisuke. It was soft as silk, perfect for making scarves, grabbing the bundle I placed it into my basket. 

And now to look for Ryosuke’s. Turning around to look at the colors once more, I was wondering what color I should go with. I didn’t want another color similar to Keisuke’s, but Ryosuke was a tough one. 

(Didn’t he dye his hair multiple times already?) When I first met him, he had dark hair, but around the time of my accident, he dyed it light-brown, and then he died it again, didn’t he? What could go best with him when he dyes his hair so frequently? 

I let out a sigh as I went to the blues, both brothers have blue eyes, don’t they? Trying to find a color that could match Ryosuke’s eyes was actually harder than it looked apparently. I was about to give up and go to get the generic black one, at least that could match him black goes with anything really. 

But a sudden blue caught my attention. I picked it up and looked at it; it was the same shade that Ryosuke hair was when I first met him. The same dark blue colorant, and I think it was charming. 

Making up my mind, I smiled. I really hoped that they would like the colors. But would scarves be a good enough present? As I walked down a different aisle containing felts and polyester stuffing. As I looked at the two objects, my brain started cranking as an idea formed. 

It might be a little childish but, what if I made a mini stuffed version of their respected cars? Not even thinking that it would be too girly, I already made up my mind and placed the felt and stuffing into my basket before walking to the check-out. 

“A Christmas Present?” The kind woman asked, and I nodded my head. “Are you making a scarf?” 

“A yes, two of them.” I replied kindly, and the woman smiled. 

“My, to be young again.” The woman sighed wistfully, and I blinked. 

“Pardon?” I asked, clueless as to why she would say something like that. 

“Oh, don’t mind me, sweety. I hope your boyfriend likes them. Oh, matching scarves, how precious.” She smiled. 

“A-Ah, I think you have the wrong idea.” I tried to explain, but the cashier only gave me a knowing smile, well, something unknowing to me. 

“Have fun!” The woman said happily as she waved me off, and I stood in front of the Eight-Six, not knowing how to process the events that just happened. 

“Well, I guess I should just start it, these scarves won’t be making themselves.” I said to myself as I entered the Eight-Six, rubbing my hands as I turned on the heater. It was definitely December with these temperature drops coming each passing day. 

The ride back home was uneventful, and after greeting my dad, who was reading the newspaper, I headed up to my room with no problems. I sat on top of my bed, crisscrossed as I got the yarn and started knitting the thread easily. Having years of practice on making my brother and father scarves throughout the years, it should be simple enough. 

* * *

After a week of knitting, I finally had the two finished products ready. Ryosuke’s dark blue scarf laid on my bed completely done and perfect, alongside it was Keisuke’s burgundy scarf. The two of them took a bit of time and effort, but it really did pay off. I just hoped that they liked them. 

In my hands, I had the miniature plush version of Keisuke’s FD. This was really easy, and it was looking adorable. It was really cute, and at its size, it can be hung on the rear-view mirror. I held the needle with red thread as I sewed Akagi’s Red Suns on it. 

Cutting the red thread, I looked at the FD, squeezing it lightly. I smiled at the softness that it had, I really like this, I might make one for the Eight-Six as well. As I placed the plush down and grabbed the materials to make Ryosuke’s FC, the door to my room opened. 

“Sis?” I looked up to see Takumi standing at the door looking at the FD I just finished. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh, well, I wanted to make Ryosuke and Keisuke a Christmas present.” I explained as I lowered my hands onto my lap. 

Takumi blinked, “A Christmas Present?” 

“Yeah, I feel bad that I’m making them wait for my decision on whether or not I want to join their team.” 

Takumi stepped into my room and looked at the scarves I folded, “You made them scarves?” He asked. 

“Yeah, and I’m making them a plush version of their cars too.” I smiled as I held up the FC I just finished, which he took. 

“That’s a lot of attention to detail.” He traced the Red Suns I engraved into the felt. 

“I thought it would be cute.” I grinned sheepishly, and my twin looked at me. 

“Sis? Are you going to come home and one day tell me that your dating one of them?” 

Now that shocked me, “W-What?” 

“I mean…” Takumi rubbed the back of his head as he thought of his next few words. “Normally, don’t girls make homemade scarves to their boyfriends and give it to them as a present for Chrismas?” 

“But, I made your scarves for Christmas in the past.” I countered, and Takumi sighed. 

(I don’t know whether or not they like her in that way, but when I saw them after (Name) got into her accident...I don’t think those were the looks of concerned friends.) Takumi thought as he watched his twin resuming into making Ryosuke Takahashi’s FC without a care in the world. 

“Well, I hope that they turn out well.” Takumi said as he patted his older sister in the head. (Name) smiled and waved at him as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

“What is she doing?” Bunta asked from his spot beside the door and succeeded in scaring Takumi. 

“What the?! Dad?!” Takumi’s heart was racing at the sudden scare as he looked at his father who had his arms crossed. 

“(Name)’s been cooped up inside her bedroom for the past week. What is she up to?” Bunta asked again. 

“She’s making Christmas presents.” Takumi answered after his heart came to an average rate. 

“For who?” Bunta asked and Takumi started sweating. Now _that_ is something he didn’t want to answer. How is he going to tell his father that his sister is making presents for two men outside her group of friends? 

“Just some friends.” Takumi answered vaguely, hoping that his father wouldn’t press on him for a clearer answer, but luckily, his father decided not to push further. 

Bunta let out a hum before he brought something up to show his son. In his hands was a homemade plush version of the Eight-Six that both Takumi’s father and twin adored. “Wha- Did you make that, Dad?” Takumi asked, surprised looking at the stitchings. 

“Yeah, it’s one of your sister’s presents.” Bunta said with a smirk, he worked hard for the past few weeks, having to redo it a couple of times, but it’s better than he could have imagined it now. 

“She’ll like it.” Takumi said with a fond smile as he looked at the small plush. His sister was crazy about the Eight-Six, and anything related to it. 

“Yeah.” Bunta smiled. 

* * *

I sat on the bench overlooking the beautiful in Akagi. It was a tranquil scene that I loved; today was December 24th, Christmas Eve. Seeing that the boss let us out early from work, I decided that now would be a good time to give the presents that I’ve been working on. 

And that’s how I found myself waiting here in Akagi for either Keisuke or Ryosuke. I didn’t call either of them but knowing their personalities and mine really. I knew that at least one of them would be out practicing, just like I did this morning. 

I let out a calm breath, seeing it fog with how cold it was today. The sun was setting and the orange ball of light floated downwards reflecting off the water set up a gorgeous scene to behold. As the sun continued to cast down the horizon, clouds seemed to form overhead; it might start snowing sometime soon. 

I shut my eyes as I leaned back on the bench; the scene was serene. As I basked in the tranquility, I heard the distinctive roars of two cars. My eyes opened immediately and I turned to the road. Waiting a few seconds I spotted the headlights coming closer until Keisuke’s FC showed up. 

(I guess my hunch was right.) I thought but to my surprise, I saw the FC follow from behind. Well, that makes things easier. 

I watched as the two cars parked off to the side near the Eight-Six. I stood up as both of the brothers got out of their cars. I smiled at them as they walked closer. 

“What are you going out here, Fujiwara?” Ryosuke asked with a surprised tone. 

“Are you here to give us your answer?” Keisuke asked. 

“Ah, no, sorry. I need a little more time for that. But the reason that I’m out here is because I wanted to give you two this.” I smiled as I held up the two presents. “Merry Christmas!” 

“You know you didn’t have to do that.” Keisuke mumbled as he took his gift, his face tinted red from embarrassment. 

“It’s a thank you gift. I never did give you two a thank you for helping me when I crashed.” I said as Ryosuke took his gift with a smile. “Thank you, Fujiwara.” 

I gave them both a smile until something cold landed on my nose. I looked up as some snow started to fall. “It’s snowing.” I said in awe, there was always something beautiful when the snow first falls outside. As the snowflakes fell slowly painting the ground, giving it a pure, white coat. 

Sadly, the blissful moment was destroyed as Keisuke sneezed, “It’s cold.” He complained, as his breath fogged up. 

“Fujiwara, how about you join us for dinner to make it up to you that we don’t have a present for you.” Ryosuke asked. 

“Ah, no, it’s alright.” I tried to refuse but Keisuke shook his head. 

“Just join us, our younger cousin was supposed to come and eat with us, but she’s running late from all the holiday traffic.” Keisuke explained. 

“Ah but-” I tried. 

“It’s no trouble at all, Fujiwara. Just think of it as our gift to you.” Ryosuke urged and I couldn’t decline it. 

“Alright.” I said in slight defeat. I highly doubted they would have just let me go home. 

But dinner was really nice, all three of us enjoyed a nice warm meal at a restaurant.

* * *

~Christmas Day~

“Merry Christmas, Big Brother.” Keisuke said as he handed his elder brother a cup of coffee. 

Ryosuke took it with a smile, “Merry Christmas, Keisuke.” 

Today was Christmas morning, it was snowing all night. Outside, there were piles of snow that needed to be cleared out but first, as tradition stands, they open their presents first. 

“Merry Christmas~!” Ryosuke and Keisuke turned to the most joyful of the bunch. Her brown hair braided off to the side, she wore her favorite festive pajamas and Santa hat on her head. In her hands was her cup of hot chocolate with an enormous amount of whipped cream. 

“Merry Christmas, Momo.” Keisuke said as he ruffled his younger cousin’s head. 

“Merry Christmas.” Ryosuke said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Momo, was their younger cousin by one year, after getting into a fight with her parents she decided to stay with her two older cousins. And if (Name) decided to join their expeditionary team, her role would be more important. 

In the girl’s hands were two Christmas bags, “Hey, who’d you two get this from? I don’t remember packing this with me.” Momo said confused. 

“(Name) gave it to us yesterday.” Keisuke replied easily, he took his bag as he remembered how they all shared dinner together after (Name) gave them the gifts. 

At that, Momo’s jaw dropped, “Wait, yesterday?! Ugh, I missed my chance at meeting her!” Momo sighed, upset. 

“We all at a restaurant in your place.” Ryosuke said as he took his gift. 

Momo only seemed more upset at the chance of missing out but she was curious as to what (Name) Fujiwara gave to her cousins. Both Ryosuke and Keisuke removed the tissue paper and were surprised to see the contents. 

“A scarf?” Keisuke asked as he held up his new burgundy scarf.

“Seems like it.” Ryosuke said as he held up his scarf and noticed the color. It was the same color as his hair before he dyed it.

Momo looked at the scarf in her cousin’s hands and noticed that there were no tags on them, “Wait a minute, those are handmade.” She gasped. 

“H-Handmade?!” Keisuke exclaimed shocked, he held the soft scarf up and something fell from it. “What’s that?” He asked as he bent down and took it, he was even more surprised to see a plush version of his prized FD with the Akagi Red Suns on it. 

“That’s so cute!” Momo yelled as she looked at the adorable plush, “She made a miniature version of your FD, Kei!” 

Behind them, Ryosuke unraveled his own scarf and saw the plush of his FC as well. (Name) actually made these herself. He marveled with her craftsmanship, it was unlike anything he’s seen before. 

“S-Shut up, Momo!” Keisuke yelled, his face red. 

“Are you embarrassed?” Momo teased causing her cousin to turn away from her, “No!” 

It was only a week later that Momo enjoyed teasing her cousins the most as the two of them wore the scarves (Name) made for them and clipped the plush she had made to their car keys. She didn’t even stop even as they reached the shrine to celebrate New Years Day. 

At least Momo wouldn’t know that both her cousins’ first dreams were about the famous Eight-Six Driver from Akina. They wouldn’t even think of letting her know, least she decides to tease them further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you guys have any requests like this in the future let me know, okay? This was my first request and I had such a blast making it. 
> 
> Also, in the anime, Takumi takes the handmade Eight-Six plush from the Christmas tree, but I thought it would be cute to make it so that the reader makes one version of Ryosuke and Keisuke's car like that. I would buy the whole stock completely, for sure. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed 8 pages full of fluff and I'll see you guys next time~!


	11. Book 4 Published!

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258239>


End file.
